Hatoful Drabbles
by Emmy Kay
Summary: Hatoful Boyfriend collection of short-short stories. Contains a variety of characters and situations and SPOILERS.
1. Say My Name

Title: Hatoful Drabbles

Claimer/Author: This story is written by and belongs to Emmy Kay.

Summary: Hatoful Boyfriend collection of short-short stories. Previously posted on the hatofulkink meme. Contains a variety of characters and situations and SPOILERS.

Notes: Largely fills for prompts on the hatofulkink meme.

Disclaimer: Hiyoko and Ryouta and all affiliated characters belong to Moa Hato/PigeoNation Inc. This story is written without permission and for personal/fan/nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Chapter 1****: Say My Name **

* * *

Prompt: _The birds go through a mirror and find themselves dealing with their human counterparts in a human-dominated world. Hiyoko finds her pigeon-self._

* * *

**Notes:**

Crack fill. This will only be funny if you're aware of the Let's Play by Angie Gallant.

* * *

Sakuya, Yuuya, Dr. Shuu, Nageki, Ryouta and Oko, Anghel and even Kazuaki were paired up with their opposite number in this strange, mixed-up place where birds were humans and humans were birds.

It was all in character, too, with Sakuya offending himself before cozying up, Yuuyas extending extravagant compliments/innuendos, the Dr. Shuus conspiring evilly, Nagekis standing near each other sadly, Ryouta offering himself sunflower seeds and comfort, Okos talking pudding, Anghels circling, gesturing boldly while yelling about "white angels of mirrors" and Kazukais leaning on each other sleepily.

Hiyoko looked at the small brown bird. This, she supposed, was her pigeon-self in this opposite dimension.

"Hello, Hiyoko," she said, shyly.

The bird looked at her sternly. "I am not Hiyoko. In this world, people call me Cloaca Mahoney."


	2. The Birds and the Bees

Chapter 2: The Birds and the Birds

Summary: Brotherly love takes many forms.

Disclaimer: Yuuya and affiliated characters belong to Moa. This story is written without permission and for personal/fan/nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Notes: Based upon this image from the fyhatofulboyfriend tumblr: post/14129091688

* * *

"Hey, Little Brother," Yuuya laughed, as he grabbed Sakuya's shoulders. "It's a big morning, no?"

Sakuya grimaced as he flinched away from his big brother's hands. "Yes, it might be. If you leave me alone and stop wrinkling the morning suit." He was certain that if he wasn't wearing a top hat, Yuuya might also be giving him a noogie.

"Ho, Sakuya, you can't tell me you haven't been waiting for this day with bated breath since the fair Hiyoko accepted your hand."

Sakuya's face softened. It immediately transformed again to something much less charitable at Yuuya's following words. "I know you're completely ignorant about relations between the sexes. So I, your elder brother, find it my duty to give you the benefit of my vast experience. You see, when a male and a female love each other very much -"

"I'm going to kill you," Sakuya promised, gritting his teeth.

"After the honeymoon," Yuuya said, winking.

Sakuya was tempted to punch his elder brother, but held back with what he thought was a most manly restraint. "After the honeymoon," Sakuya agreed.


	3. Pale Green

Chapter 3: Pale Green

Summary: Ryouta has something Yuuya wants.

Disclaimer: Yuuya and affiliated characters belong to Moa. This story is written without permission and for personal/fan/nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Prompt: _Yuuya/Ryouta. Jealousy_

* * *

Someone coughed. "Excuse me?"

Yuuya looked up from the data entry that Dr. Shuu had left him to complete. Really, it would be so simple for Dr. Shuu to put the the paperwork in order himself, but that's not how a genuis does things. Or so Yuuya gathered. "Hello?" Then he wished that he hadn't sounded so friendly.

"Um. I'm looking for Dr. Shuu. I'm Ryouta Kawara."

Yuuya knew exactly who he was. How could he not? He hated this bird. This bird here, an underclassman, had managed to gain the attention of the human girl, Hiyoko, when he himself, at his most suave, could not. Something was amiss with the world when a rock pigeon bypassed him in the game of love. (Besides, Yuuya had to file things under that name all the time - the endless, ridiculous filing. The filing alone was enough to gain his dislike.)

Yuuya had heard that the girl and Ryouta were childhood sweethearts, but Hiyoko was a human and supposedly not vulnerable to imprinting. How could this have happened? He contained himself and the rising tide of jealousy. Honestly, if the girl wanted to adopt somebirdie, couldn't she have picked one that didn't look quite so... so... pedestrian? There really was no accounting for taste.

"He's not here," Yuuya said.

"We had an appointment. He was supposed to meet me," Ryouta said fretfully.

Yuuya looked at him without expression. He hoped this would cause Ryouta to leave. The last thing he wanted to do was to spend some more time with this sad little bird while waiting for a Dr. Shuu who would never show up.

The pause extended painfully. Yuuya was thinking all the while, _Go away, go away, go away._

Ryouta looked hopefully at Yuuya. "Is he coming back soon?"

"No. He's gone for the day." Yuuya couldn't believe anyone could pick this birdie over him. Not only was Ryouta underwhelmingly normal-looking, he was also a bit of a whiner. Probably a mama's boy.

"You sure?"

Exasperated, Yuuya stood up from the desk and shifted through the multiple piles of paper and boxes that came through the infirmary every day. Nothing really stood out. Except...

A smile crossed his face. Ahh. There it was.

Yuuya handed Ryouta a small covered cup of pale green fluid. "He left this for you."


	4. Hour Glass

Chapter 4: Hour Glass

Summary: Ryouta is waiting to take Hiyoko home.

Disclaimer: Hiyoko and Ryouta and affiliated characters belong to Moa. This story is written without permission and for personal/fan/nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Prompt: _Ryouta and Hiyoko  
sitting in the dark alone  
gen please_

* * *

It was very, very dark.

Ryouta supposed he was used to it by now. He couldn't calculate how long it had been since they had been placed in this room together, or when the electricity went out. He didn't know how long it would be until he saw light again.

She had stopped speaking a while ago. He wanted to think that she had fallen asleep.

He wanted to beat his wings against the glass that held her. He wanted to smash it. He wanted to wake her up, to pull her out, to bring her back to him. He wanted to hold her hand again, he wanted to hear her voice, he wanted the comfort of her presence. He wanted not to be so alone.

She always was the best company.

Ryouta remembered when they were young. Squeakers, really. They would sit next to each other on the bus, back and forth from their houses and school. They would sometimes plays in the shared courtyard of their homes as the sun set, waiting for their parents to come home.

After the terrible shootings, they would wait for each other after school so they wouldn't have to walk home alone. Sometimes, he would sit by himself in the dark for a long, long time, just waiting. Sometimes, she would wait for him. They never really asked how long the other had been waiting. They just knew that the other would be there.

Then they'd go to the orphanage together, sometimes walking, sometimes running, teasing, laughing, talking, or sometimes, in silence. They always knew each other's moods. It was funny like that between them.

He stroked the cool glass gently. They were best friends. He could wait. He had time. He would wait until she was ready. Forever, if he had to. And they would go home together. Like always.


	5. Doctor at Work

Chapter 5: Doctor at Work

Summary: Shuu really does enjoy his job, when other people let him.

Disclaimer: Shuu and affiliated characters belong to Moa. This story is written without permission and for personal/fan/nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Prompt: _image prompt_. hatofulpigeons on tumblr, post 17876641546

* * *

Everywhere he looked, surfaces gleamed, reflected the last of the late afternoon sun. The glass of the windows, the polished steel of the workbench, the lucite covering of his bookcases, the turned lock on the infirmary door. This pleased him.

The nervous jerk of the fabric in his fist brought his attention back to the body under him. Oh, him. Sakazaki lay pinned underneath him, a frantically hiccuping mass.

Shuu looked down through the boy's smudgy glasses, noting the fear shining in those blue eyes. He had heard the boy was something of a ladykiller. Personally, he couldn't see it. For someone who was supposedly so good at reading other people, Sakazaki had been naively easy to trick and strap down.

Pity his hand wasn't stronger. He would have liked to slowly suffocate the boy, cataloging the changes in expression and skin color and breath. He had always been interested in the details; texture and smell and even taste. It was one of the things that had made him so good at his job.

Still. Must attend. He raised his other hand, knife glittering.

With a slash, he cut the tie off. Ah. Better. He could see the nervous pump of the neck arteries through that most helpful thin skin now. A small scrape pinkened where the knife had gone too far.

Shuu frowned. Careless. He'd do better next time.

Sakazaki tried to get his legs underneath him. "Let me go - please - "

"Shhhh." Really. Was it too much to ask for a little cooperation? It was good that he had had the foresight to use a muscle relaxant first. Sakazaki was proving to be a little more lively than he had expected.

"Doctor - " panted Sakazaki. "I can tell you everything about the Dove Party!"

Shuu was instantly bored. "Don't. You were as transparent as glass. You were never as a good at office duties as you thought you were. Now, please. Do be quiet."

Tears began to well up. "Please - my brother - you don't understand -"

"I do, Sakazaki. I do," crooned Shuu. He was pleased that despite the drugs, Sakazaki was fully awake and aware. This would make all of the reactions much more interesting.

He raised the knife again. Sakazaki twitched helplessly. The metallic frames of his glasses and hair clips glinted in the last ray of the setting sun.

Shuu smiled. This was going to be delicious.


	6. Anghels and Other Winged Things

Chapter 6: Anghels and Other Winged Things

Summary: Hiyoko runs into trouble in the girls' locker room.

Disclaimer: Yuuya and affiliated characters belong to Moa. This story is written without permission and for personal/fan/nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Prompt: _any sort of content where the characters are portrayed as humans with wings... a primary focus on wings and how they connect to a human body_

* * *

Hiyoko was in a hurry. She didn't have any time to get changed for gym class. Did she even have clean socks? Muttering to herself, she pushed open the door. Then she gasped. Loudly.

There were boys in the girls' locker room! And they were nekkid as jay-birds!

Heads turned. Ryouta grabbed an enormous, thread-bare towel and clutched it to his front, turning the color of a beet. Sakuya was also red, but it was clear he disdained anything so common as frantically grabbing for cover. He merely tossed his head and turned his back, flinging open his locker so he could hide behind it, drawing in his arctic-white wings so they barely could barely be seen beyond the narrow cover of the door. Okosan's head was visible over the three-quarters tile wall of the shower, where he was shaking water out of his feathers, oblivious to the confusion just outside his stall.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hiyoko saw someone step out of the shower. Yuuya. Wearing nothing but a skimpy towel slung low over his hips. He grinned at her. "Good afternoon, mon amie."

He posed artistically, flexing his biceps and then slowly rotating as his wings hung half-extended.

She was frozen with horror and fascination.

His appearance gave Hiyoko an unparalleled opportunity to note the differences between human girls and pigeon-boys. Pigeon-boys had long, slender limbs, and most importantly, wings. (When she began to really take an interest, she was too shy with Ryouta even talk about how their bodies were different.) For as narrow as their chests appeared while dressed, they were surprisingly deep. Their backs were really muscular and wide to accommodate all the extra muscles and bones the wings required. The feathers began as a soft white down where the joint met the adapted extra-thick rib just a step down from the shoulder. From there, they grew in size, from the small scapulars to the coverts, on down to the middling secondaries and then finally, the long, stiff primaries.

"You like what you see?" Yuuya winked.

"Hark!" cried Anghel, emerging from another part of the locker room, "I herald the arrival of a hunter-gatherer! _And a girl!_" There came the sound of broken glass as he hurled himself into the skies to escape the situation. And maybe get an all-powerful being, like an adult or a hall monitor.

His words gave Hiyoko the strength to get out of embarrassment's death grip.

"Why are you in this locker room? The boys' is next door!" she asked, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Showers are broken in the boys', so the gym teacher told us to change in here," Ryouta broke in, nervously. "Didn't you see the note?"

"No," she said, backing up, eyes still closed. "Sorry. I'll go now." She spun around and ran. She managed not to cry out in frustration when she bumped her shoulder against the doorframe.

Masculine laughter followed her out.

* * *

"Yuuya! You're going to be late for class!" the gym teacher warned.

"Yes, sir!" Yuuya called, clicking in the last of his hair clips. After looking around to make sure he was alone, he pulled a printed note from his pocket. He flung the "Do Not Enter" sign into the locker of an unsuspecting underclassman. His grin he kept to himself.

With a final adjustment to his tie, Yuuya strolled out of the room. A careless whistle was on his lips.

It was just another day at St. PigeoNation's, after all.


	7. A Good Beginning

Title: A Good Beginning

Summary: Hush, little birdie...

Prompt: _Ryuuji / Ryouta / with a good beginning._

Disclaimer: Ryuuji and Ryouta and affiliated characters belong to Moa. This story is written without permission and for personal/fan/nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"Ryuuji, Ryouta," she said, peeking into the nursery. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Mommy," Ryouta said, straightening up in his brand new big-boy bed. His mother couldn't resist coming over to stroke the freshly bathed head and straighten the crooked collar of his superhero pyjamas.

"Yeah, we'll be great," Ryuuji replied, closing his book over his forefinger. "Two men on their own, tearing up the night with the riveting story of "Trains Trains Trains" followed by a rousing chorus of 'The Wheels on the Bus.' What could be better?"

"'Wheels on the Bus?'" She couldn't hide her amusement. "I don't know if my night out could beat that."

"Nuh-uh," declared Ryouta.

In a softer voice, Ryuuji said, "I know I haven't been around much. The office has been really demanding. But after this last trip to the island, I'll be home more."

"Every night, Papa?" piped up Ryouta.

"Every single night," answered Ryuuji.

"You promise?"

"Ryouta - " chided his mother. "You can't -"

"I promise," swore Ryuuji, hand over his heart. Then he grabbed his boy up and gave him a fierce hug, looking at his wife meaningfully over his son's head. "You okay with that?"

She smiled, as if she couldn't help it. Ryouta's answer was a shriek of joy.

* * *

Later, Ryouta lay in his brand new big-boy bed, sleeping. He suddenly coughed and turned, restless.

Ryuuji began to sing, softly. "Hush little birdie, don't say a word, Daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird..."

At the sound of his father's familiar, off-key voice, Ryouta settled down, snuggling up to the pillow.

"..., don't you cry, Mommy loves you and so do I." Ryuuji stopped as the song ended. He looked down at his son. He leaned forward to kiss the soft cheek, whispering, "Good night."

Ryuuji sat by the side of the bed for a long time, watching his son in the dim glow of the nightlight, his face glowing with love. He had missed this; the night time routine of bath, brushing teeth, dressing for bed, songs, storytime. But he wouldn't much longer. He'd be home every single night. He had made a promise.


End file.
